Over the Moon
by And By Apples I Mean Bullets
Summary: Did Maureen make up the Over the Moon protest or was she inspired by something that a certain Jewish filmmaker said? (First Rent story! Sorry if it is the worst story ever. Please don't hate me... Rated K because I suck. Mentions of MarkMaureen and MoJo. Enjoy!)


_Italic- singing_

* * *

The Bohemians watched Maureen on the stage that was made less then a week ago. She talked and sang of the moon, or a cow, or something like that, but Mark wasn't listening. He stopped listening when Maureen said it. She had said the last thing he had said to her. Mark did hear Roger yelling his name. Roger was probably just trying to complain about Mimi again. He had been saying stuff about her all day.

"Can you believe her?"

"No, Roger. I can't"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No... Yes. Yes, I am"

"Shut up Mark"

"Rog, what is so bad about her?"

"Well, she came into our loft in the middle of the night and hits on me, asking me to 'Light her candle'."

"And..."

"And she- she..."

"You like her don't you, Roger?"

"..."

"Look... I know it has bean hard, but... April is gone. I'm sorry, but one day you have to move on and since you are not leaving the loft, Mimi lives right down stairs and she seems nice. All I'm saying is that: this could be good for you."

"Yea. Fine, I'll... talk to her."

"Cool"

Mark was done listening to Roger complains and Mark didn't want to talk to Collins anytime soon. The last time Collins had stopped by was in March. Knowing Collins(which Mark did, quiet well actually), Collins would want to talk about what happened with Maureen and Mark would have to explain what happened.

Mark didn't really want to think about what happened, he didn't really remember what happened. Mark looked up at Maureen again and heard her say it again.

It still broke his heart and it was at least two weeks ago:

Mark had just gotten home.

Maureen was sitting crossed-legged on the couch, her eyes closed, as if she was meditating. Now that Mark thought about it she probably was. He didn't say anything to her, seeing how for the past two weeks they had been fighting.

About what?

Mark did actually remember,

Probably money.

Or their jobs.

Or... them.

Maureen looked up at him with sad eyes. All he could see was the green eyes that he had feel in love with all those years ago. The green eyes now was not filled with love and kindness, they were now filled with sadness and...

Guilt?

"Maur-"

She walked up to Mark and put her pointer finger on his dry lips.

"Shhh. Mark please... Don't..."

Then she did what Bohemians did best.

Art.

_"Please... Mark. Don't say a word. I don't want to hear sadness tonight. I don't want to fight, not tonight"_

"Maureen plea-"

_"No, Mark. I'm sorry. I- I can't say it enough. I met someone the other day. They were sweet and they were kind. They brought light into my world. A light of which I haven't felt since the start. And I'm sorry, but I have to get out."_

_"Maureen, I've seen for a while now. The light we shared is dimming. It's going out. But, Maureen. The only way out is up..."_

_"A leap of faith? Is it, Mark?"_

_"A leap of faith, it is, Maureen."_

_"Cause the only is up..."_

"And Maureen, before you go."

"Yea, Mark?"

"The only thing to do now is jump over the moon."

* * *

**Author's Note: So... that was my first Rent fanfic. Tell me if you liked it, please? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well... I own the crappy song in it, and the story. But all characters belong to the great and ,sadly, late Jonathan Larson.**

**Speaking of songs... that was my first one. Was it good? (I know the answer; It's a big, fat, NO!) But still...**

**Well, school gets out tomorrow and hopefully I'll be able to write more fanfiction. By the way, I have another Rent fanfiction coming out later(maybe...). It, unlike this one-shot, will be more than one chapter... and it is a MarkMaureen story. Sorry to all you MoJo fans, but I don't really like Joanne that much. No! I mean I love Joanne. She is a great character, and the actress who plays her( in both the 2005 movie and the original Broadway show) is amazing. I just like Mark and Maureen better, seeing how we don't know much about their relationship it leaves a lot of room for stories.**

**Well... remember to R&R and I'll see you Random Crafters later. LOVE YOU!**


End file.
